In general, a refrigeration cycle device is formed of: a compressor; a four-way valve when necessary; a radiator (or a condenser), a pressure reducer such as a capillary tube or an expansion valve; an evaporator and the like. A refrigeration cycle circuit is formed by connecting these constitutional elements with each other by pipes. A cooling or heating operation is performed by circulating a refrigerant in the inside of the pipes.
As a refrigerant used for a refrigeration cycle device, there has been known a halogenated hydrocarbon induced from methane or ethane referred to as a chlorofluorocarbon group. Usually, it is stipulated in US ASHRAE34 standard that a chlorofluorocarbon group is expressed as R⋅⋅ or R⋅⋅⋅. Accordingly, hereinafter, the description will be made by expressing a chlorofluorocarbon group as R⋅⋅ or R⋅⋅⋅.
As a refrigerant for a conventional refrigeration cycle device, R410A has been popularly used. However, R410A exhibits a large Global-Warming Potential (hereinafter, abbreviated as “GWP”) of 1730 and hence, the use of R410A has a drawback from a viewpoint of prevention of global warming.
In view of the above, as a refrigerant having small GWP, for example, R1123 (1,1,2-trifluoroethylene) and R1132 (1,2-difluoroethylene) have been proposed (see Patent Literature 1 or Patent Literature 2, for example).
However, R1123 and R1132 exhibit low stability compared to a conventional refrigerant such as R410A. Accordingly, when a refrigerant generates a radical, there is a possibility that the refrigerant is converted into another compound due to disproportionation reaction. The disproportionation reaction causes a discharge of a large amount of heat and hence, there is a possibility that reliability of a compressor or a refrigeration cycle device is lowered due to abnormal heat generation. In view of the above, when R1123 or R1132 is used in a compressor or a refrigeration cycle device, it is necessary to suppress the above-mentioned disproportionation reaction.